The Acceptance Letters
by The Book Keeper a.k.a. Eltanin
Summary: [REVISING] Introduction and prologue snippets of the Big Four, before they entered Hogwarts. The Rebel from the Highlands, the Trickster with an Enchantment for Snow, the Viking who Tamed the Dragons, and the Heir to the Lost Duchy of Corona — A Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons / RotBTD Hogwarts AU


**Title: **The Acceptance Letters

**Series: **Part 1 in the Odyssey series

**Genre:** Friendship / Adventure / Fantasy

**Rating: **General Audience, K+

**Universe: **Harry Potter AU

**Fandom:** Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons, How to Train Your Brave Tangled Guardians

**Category: **Movie crossover » Rise of the Guardians (2012) | How to Train Your Dragon (2010) | Tangled (2010) | Brave (2012) | Harry Potter — J. K. Rowling

**Description: **Introduction and prologue snippets of the Big Four, before they entered Hogwarts. The Rebel from the Highlands, the Trickster with an Enchantment for Snow, the Viking who Tamed the Dragons, and the Heir to the Lost Duchy of Corona.

**Series Summary:  
**_"You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart. Their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindors apart."_

_"You might belong in Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal. Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil."_

_"Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you have a ready mind. Where those of wit and learning will always find their kind."_

_"Or perhaps in Slytherin you will make your real friends. Those cunning folks use any means to achieve their ends."_

**SEVEN YEARS.**  
They had seven magical, unforgettable years before them.

A lot can happen over the course of seven years. For the first time in Hogwarts' history, members from all four houses will come together. Four students will form a strong bond, a bond that will be tested. Mistakes will be made, feelings will be hurt, trust will be broken.

Four people—mere children—will be pushed to their limits as they realise they are all in the middle of something much larger than just their mystical educations.

The pieces are lining up for a Second Wizarding War, and these kids have found themselves in the middle of the battleground.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters from Rise of the Guardians, How to Train Your Dragon, Tangled or Brave, nor do I own the universe of Harry Potter. Everything mentioned respectively belongs to DreamWorks, Disney, Pixar and J. K. Rowling. Additional characters thrown in along the way are not of any property of mine, either.

**Notice:** Few to no Harry Potter characters will show up in this fan fiction. The only character I plan on having in this story, so far, is Peeves the Poltergeist, and maybe Garrick Olivander, too. There'll be references to the Harry Potter series — plenty of them — but no events that has taken place in the books/films will count as "canon" for this AU. There is one exception that you will find as you read this introduction, but it's more a cameo than anything; a reference to the books, but not an actual happened event. Otherwise, there won't be anything mentioning of other HP events.

.

* * *

.

_I won't mention House Placements, because that would be spoiling, so…_

**_Update, 8/1/2015! _**_Changed the preview into an introduction because I thought it would flow better this way. _

**_Update, 9/15/2015! _**_This story is on a long hiatus due to real life challenges. _

**_Update, 12/6/2016!_**_ This story is now no longer on hiatus, and will be worked on over the winter._

**_Update, 1/13/2017!_**_ Deleted the first chapter of this story. I hope to update again sometime around March. _

_**Word count:** 625_

.

* * *

**ODYSSEY**

* * *

**_"_****_Sharing tales of those we've lost is how we keep from really losing them."  
_**— Mitch Albom

* * *

The Acceptance Letters

A _RotBTD _Hogwarts AU

* * *

**Introduction: The Tale of Four**

* * *

_Every hero, or perhaps heroine, has their own story to tell, and two stories are never alike. Some are simpler than others, filled with calmness and harmony, like that of Oswald the Agreeable: Chief of the Berserker Tribe, who brought peace and manageable lives for both wizards, witches and muggles to live together in perfect unison throughout his reign as well as succeeding to spread this harmony for the neighbouring tribes. Others are so old that their stories are more myths than legends, like that of a mysterious witch leaving the world to guide others towards their destinies._

_The world has seen many great heroes and heroines, each passed down to children with awe and excitement, eager to know more and finding answers no one could ask questions about. But there are some stories that does not always have a happy telling._

_Perhaps the greatest story of them all is that of the Big Four; four children gathered at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, their destinies slowly intertwining with one another the moment they boarded the Hogwarts Express and had greater power together than any other wizard or witch had ever been able to manifest into our magical world._

_Stories usually contain one hero valiantly defeating one villain and saving the world, like that of the Boy Who Lived ending a full scale War. But the story of the Big Four is anything but typical. Every person in this group played a valuable role, not one person meaning more or performing less than the other throughout their years at Hogwarts._

_This is a story of a Noble Lady with a Courageous Heart, wanting nothing more than to Change Her Fate—a girl who yearns for independence and control of her own choices instead of being saddled and manhandled by the darkness residing within her mind._

_This is a story of a Charismatic Trickster with a Pure Soul, wanting nothing more than to be part of something grander, and to protect his beloved sister—a spirited boy who plays his games beyond the borders of rules, and lives life despite the loneliness that keeps haunting him._

_This is a story of a Scrawny Creator, wanting to Prove Himself to his father, with an imagination and inventive nature too big for his little Viking village—and is scorned for it, only looked upon with disappointment, as if being a disease that cannot be cured._

_This is a story of an Orphaned Child from a Lost Duchy, Gifted by the Sun to mend and comfort others, who wants nothing more than to see and learn about the world around her—a girl who's kept blissfully unaware of her past._

_The story of the Big Four is the tale of four children from four very different societies, spread over four equally as different dormitories: four young people barely out of their childhood, who craved more out of life than the familiar patterns of home. Four children who came together at a time when the world needed them the most, even though it did not know it. Four teens who came together and held firmly against the evil that rose yet again, this time even more powerful than previously. Four people who proved that rivalry is in the past and inter-house friendship and harmony stands strongest against darkness and is here to stay._

_This is the story of how four friends managed to defeat the most malicious forces during the darkest hours of distress in our Magical History despite all odds._

_Gather around, children, and let Old Katherine tell you the adventures of the Rebel from the Highlands, the Trickster with an Enchantment for Snow, the Viking who Tamed the Dragons, and the Heir to the Lost Duchy of Corona._


End file.
